


Art: Lady of Winterfell

by Isilloth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not big fan of Catelyn, but I really like to paint red-heads so here you are! She's a liitle bit older than I planned to, but she's surely younger than 35.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Lady of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).




End file.
